


Are you mine?

by Entropia906



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, unfortunately no smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropia906/pseuds/Entropia906
Summary: In viaggio verso un’intervista, rumors ovunque e due poveri cretini in love.Meglio riassunta di così non si può.Ps. Tutta fantasia, nulla mi appartiene, ecc., e “riferimenti a cose, fatti o persone è del tutto casuale”.





	Are you mine?

“Non ce posso credere” Fabrizio tirò un’inchiodata e sterzò uscendo dalla carreggiata per fermarsi nello spiazzo adiacente. Mandò a fanculo i clacson che lo superavano appoggiando la fronte alle mani sul volante.  
“Me dici che cazzo de storia è questa?” chiese ad Ermal. Il giovane lo guardò incerto, aveva fatto la cazzata. “Fabri dai, non è così grave..” provò ad esordire.  
“Nun è grave? Ma che te fumi dico io..” lo interruppe il più grande. “Cioè stamo annà a fà st’intervista co’ l’amico tuo pecchè sennò ‘che fine hanno fatto i vincitori di Sanremo’ e mo te ne vieni fuori co’ sta stronzata?”.  
“Ma Fabri non è una stronzata” riprovò Ermal “lo sai cos’è successo l’ultima volta, la gente parla, non posso permettermi la carriera”.  
Fabrizio lo guardò aspettando la frase che più temeva. “C’ho du figli cristo, a’ carriera tua..”.  
“Non possiamo permettercela entrambi allora, tu a maggior ragione” concluse il giovane.  
“Stai fuori di testa..” sibilò il moro, aprendo la portiera ed uscendo dall’abitacolo. Fece qualche passo guardando le macchine sfrecciare sulla provinciale accanto a lui.  
Ermal fece un resipiro profondo, raccolse un pò di coraggio ed uscì dall’auto.  
“Fabri non sto mettendo in discussione nulla, sto solo limitando i danni..” riprovò.  
“Ma limità che, ma te senti?” lo bloccò Fabrizio “questa è la casa discografica tua che te mette l’ansia, stavamo schisci a facce i cazzi nostri e mo questo..”.  
Si portò le mani tra i capelli, cercava di digerire la nuova notizia con il briciolo di ragione che gli restava.  
“Fabri ti prego..” Ermal riprovò “lo sai cosa ci lega, lo sai cosa siamo io e te.. è solo una misura temporanea”. Non si era mosso dalla portiera chiusa ma cercava disperatamente lo sguardo del compagno, negato dalle spalle strette nella maglia del tour ‘88 degli ACDC.  
“Io davero nun te capisco..” arrivò dal moro, le parole trasportate dalla leggera brezza afosa che li avvolgeva. “Vieni a Roma tra una data e l’altra, noleggi macchine pe’ farti i chilometri, stai coi miei figli.. me dici che me ami..”.  
Sentiva le lacrime affollarsi e spingere per uscire, ma non voleva cedere.  
“Fabri..” tentò Ermal, “Fabri un cazzo!” urlò il più grande voltandosi “te pare che io te prendo pe’ il culo così? Te pare che rilascio dichiarazioni in cui millanto ‘e relazioni inesistenti?”.  
Lo guardò con una tristezza infinita, non voleva cedere alla voce della ragione che gli sussurrava fosse tutta strategia per zittire i pettegolezzi. Voleva mostrargli quanto lo stava facendo soffrire.  
Ermal tacque, lo lasciò proseguire.  
“Da dove l’hanno pescata questa? N’artra della Mescal? Hanno chiamato l’agenzia della fregna facile? E tu poi nun fai nulla, stai lì a farte fare i balletti intorno..”.  
Ermal alzò le mani, non provò a rinominare il compagno sapendo che avrebbe provocato un ulteriore attacco. Si avvicinò piano, mantenne lo sguardo del moro e gli afferrò una mano.  
Fabrizio spostò lo sguardo verso le loro mani unite ed Ermal colse l’occasione per riprovare a spiegarsi “è solo per il momento, devo solo farmi vedere in giro con lei, nulla di più. Devo solo fingere di essere felice..”.  
“Pure adesso fingi..” rispose il moro cercando di allontanarsi nuovamente.  
“No Fabri, no!” lo riafferrò Ermal per il polso trattenendolo a sè “non ho mai finto con te, mai. Mi sono aperto, ti ho mostrato lati di me che nessuno ha visto mai. Lo sai.”.  
Fabrizio rimase immobile.  
“Fabri cazzo, lo sai.. da Lisbona, forse anche da prima. Quella notte in cui siamo scappati dai festeggiamenti e abbiamo vagato per una città sconosciuta e ci siamo dimenticati del mondo. Quando mi hai abbracciato per la prima volta in camera di Anita. Quando..” le parole si fermarono in gola.  
Strizzò gli occhi per cacciare giù le lacrime, non voleva perdere Fabrizio.  
“Lo sai..” disse con un filo di voce.  
“Ermal io nun posso..” sospirò e chiuse gli occhi “che dico a me stesso? Che va bene così? Cazzo uno se fa progetti, pensa di avere n’idea di che fare...”.  
“Fabri possiamo ancora farli i progetti insieme, sono qui, con te e non vado da nessuna parte. Mi devi credere, sono con te.” La presa sul polso aumentò, Ermal iniziò ad accarezzare il dorso della mano “come all’Olimpico. Questa è la nostra realtà...”.  
Gli prese il volto tra le mani, fronte contro fronte, a occhi chiusi.  
“Sei la cosa migliore mi sia capitata in questi anni. Non posso perderti” sussurrò il giovane.  
“Io nun te chiedo il mondo, ma non farmi fare er cojone. Te prego Ermal, se davero me ami non farme fare la statuina”.  
Realizzò all’improvviso la soluzione, si staccò dal moro e tirò fuori il cellulare iniziando a smanettare freneticamente, provocando uno sguardo stranito in Fabrizio.  
“Fatto, risolto” disse Ermal porgendogli il telefono “guarda tu stesso”.  
“Adesso pure a’ tecnologia..” provò Fabrizio, che prese l’aggeggio e sbiancò.  
Sullo schermo c’era twitter aperto con un post appena pubblicato: ‘Un grazie ai giornali gossippari che mi attribuiscono relazioni di cui nemmeno io ero a conoscenza. Sempre bene restare aggiornati! Ci vediamo in tour ragazzi, con l’afa e l’unica donna della mia vita. La musica!’. “Sei pazzo, t’avevo detto che fumi strano..” iniziò Fabrizio “sei pazzo come un cavallo” aggiunse prima di fiondarsi sul giovane circondandogli le spalle. “Non ti lascio andare” rispose Ermal mentre ricambiava l’abbraccio. “‘Na piovra, sei il tatuaggio peggiore che potessi famme” ridacchiò il moro “viè qua”. Si sporse sulle labbra del giovane, si fece strada chiedendo un permesso silenzioso di approfondire il bacio, e la risposta non tardò. Ermal si ancorò alla sua schiena e lo avvicinò ulteriormente, iniziò a piccoli passi a raggiungere la fiancata dell’auto e vi adagiò Fabrizio. “Famo tardi se vai avanti così..” propose il moro, “facciamoli aspettare allora” sorrise beffardo Ermal. “Che bastardo..” esclamò il più grande, “Non era una mia citazione?!” gli fece eco Ermal fingendo sgomento. Fabrizio non rispose ma attaccò nuovamente le labbra del compagno, arruffandogli i capelli e stopicciando la maglietta. “Ce conviene annà o c’arresta la locale per atti osceni” disse il moro, “ma tu sei osceno” rispose Ermal “guarda qua che provocazione” aggiunse prima di lasciare una scia di baci sul collo dell’altro provocando respiri veloci e spezzati. “Daje che famo tardi!” si impuntò il più grande, che spinse leggermente Ermal e si scostò dalla fiancata della macchina. “Se te comporti bene all’intervista magari ‘nnamo avanti” ammiccò Fabrizio “che dovrai pure spiegà che prima c’hai la fidanzata segreta e poi stavi a scherzà”. “Dirò che un altro amore mi ha dato alla testa..” rispose il giovane, “sè, così la Mescal te chiude in cantina e butta a’ chiave pe’ sempre!” lo canzonò Fabrizio. “Sali in macchina va..” disse il moro avvicinandosi alla portiera del guidatore. “Neanche le cose carine si possono dire!” sbuffò Ermal mentre rientrava nell’auto “lo sai, vero..?”. “Lo so. Adesso però ‘nnamosene che me so’ impolverato tutto, li mortacci tua” concluse Fabrizio prima di ingranare la marcia e ripartire verso l’inevitabile ritardo che solo a due come loro si poteva scusare.

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera buonasera!  
> Piccola premessa: non ho la più pallida idea in merito ad un ipotetico tour degli ACDC nell’88..? Ho sparato a caso (però ci tenevo a inserire una preziosa maglietta in stile Fabbrì).
> 
> Resto incapace a scrivere ma dopo l’articolo sulla nuova fiamma di Ermal ho DOVUTO scrivere qualcosa, e cosa se non il caro vecchio giochino della tipa di copertura? Ta-dan! 
> 
> Ho buttato qua e là mini-citazioni e richiami a momenti MetaMoro che per me son stati top.  
> Il titolo è bellamente preso dagli Arctic Monkeys, che usare di nuovo Ermal mi sembrava scontato. 
> 
> Spero sia stata una piacevole lettura, cià!


End file.
